FIELD OF THE INVENTION
When compared with traditional guitar circuitry, prior art devices of which this inventor is aware have a relatively small field of range regarding its frequency response. This is due to the fact that an ordinary double coil pickup best seen in FIG. 1 which has two coils in series, has a single range modification potentiometer located at the output of these coils, and is connected in series with a capacitor.
Even arrangements which include a center tap for these coils in series, utilize an on/off switch which selectively engages one or both of the coils.